leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sneasel (Pokémon)
|} Sneasel (Japanese: ニューラ Nyula) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into when leveled up holding a Razor Claw during the night. Biology Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is shorter on the female than on the male. The other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet. Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its . Sneasel steals eggs from unattended nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, , allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent. In the anime Major appearances Harrison's Sneasel Sneasel made its main series debut in Pop Goes The Sneasel, where it was blocking access to the Flame of . captured Sneasel and later used it in the Silver Conference battle against , where it beat , then lost to . Other Sneasel debuted in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. The Iron-Masked Marauder sent this Pokémon along with to get . A Sneasel appeared in Hail to the Chef, under the ownership of Rhoda. Sneasel took a dislike to and deliberately made his food taste terrible. In Duels of the Jungle, a female Sneasel tried to stop a feud between two . A Sneasel appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!, under the ownership of Candice. It was used in her Gym against Ash, where it battled and lost despite a type disadvantage. Multiple Sneasel appeared in From A to Z!, An Explosive Operation!, and The Right Hero for the Right Job!, under the ownership of s. A Sneasel appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, where it battled Hala's and lost, allowing Crabrawler to evolve into a . A Sneasel appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of a Pokémon hunter. It and a joined their s on a search for , but targeted a and instead. This forced Zeraora to intervene, followed by and his friends, eventually leaving Sneasel defeated. Minor appearances A Sneasel was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Trainer's Sneasel appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A 's Sneasel appeared in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. A Sneasel made a cameo appearance in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Trainer's Sneasel appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A 's Sneasel appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where it was seen participating in the . It reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz! (where it was used in the Showcase), Party Dancecapades! (where it and its Trainer were attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party), Master Class is in Session! (where it was used in the Gloire City Master Class Showcase), and Performing a Pathway to the Future! (where it was seen watching the same Master Class Showcase). A Trainer's Sneasel appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Two Sneasel appeared in ICYR2. In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Kunoichi was seen with a Sneasel. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sneasel's most predominant role is as one of 's Pokémon. He first appeared in Who Gives a Hoothoot?, and is his first Pokémon as he was the Pokémon he used during his training under the Masked Man, and the only one seen with him in flashbacks of his childhood prior to being kidnapped. He is a dexterous and crafty fighter that fully utilizes his speed and attacks of both the type and the type. After many years, he evolved into a in Lance's hidden Whirl Islands chamber. Much later, in My, My, My Mimic, another Sneasel is shown having been captured by Carr to try to ambush and , but it is frozen and beaten by the newly arrived Lorelei. In Striking Out Snover, wild Sneasel are shown near Snowpoint City, some of them being cared by Candice. Multiple Sneasel appeared in All About Arceus III. Two Sneasel belonging to Workers appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 15. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū owns a Sneasel. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Sneasel is 's main Pokémon in Golden Boys. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Sneasel in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries from their nests and feasts on the s that are left behind.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Mt. Silver }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple}} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple}} , Mt. Silver (exterior) Mt. Silver}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ice and Dark)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 53, Endless Level 66, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F (post ending)}} |area=Yaksha (special), Nixtorm (special)}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 181 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 626}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Moonlight Sneasel|English|United States|5|December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Moonlight Sneasel}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Sneasel|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Sneasel}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|*|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Throat Chop|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Speed is 175 or higher, and its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Razor Claw |link='Kunoichi' and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=461 |name2=Weavile |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Ice }} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Sneasel is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Sneasel and its . * Sneasel can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are dual-types, have the same base stat total, evolve into Pokémon introduced in Generation IV, and do so by leveling up at night while holding items both containing the word ''razor. Origin Sneasel may be based on the , a type of often represented as weasel demons with sickles on their front legs and sometimes understood as the cause of mysterious cuts on the skin, especially in cold weather. It also shares some traits with s and s. Its eye markings are similar to that of ones in Egyptian style, possibly . Name origin Sneasel is a combination of sneaky and weasel. It may also derive from sneeze, an action associated with having a cold or being cold, referring to its Ice-type. Nyula may be a combination of 潜入 sennyū (sneaking in) and 鼬 yū (weasel, an alternate reading of itachi). Alternatively, it may be a combination of new and 野良 nora (stray, as in a stray cat, as strays are usually violent and tricky). Nyu itself may be a combination of ニャー nya (the sound a cat makes) and 鼬 yū. In other languages , , , new, and |fr=Farfuret|frmeaning=From and |es=Sneasel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sniebel|demeaning=From its English name and |it=Sneasel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=포푸니 Popuni|komeaning= |zh_cmn=狃拉 Niǔlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=स्निजेल Sneasel|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Снизел Snizel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Silver's Sneasel * Harrison's Sneasel External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve by leveling up with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Sniebel es:Sneasel fr:Farfuret it:Sneasel ja:ニューラ zh:狃拉